


Taken

by chickens_and_waffles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Reggie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Kinda worried it's gonna suck, M/M, My First Fanfic, Protective Luke, Trauma, juke, oblivious reggie, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickens_and_waffles/pseuds/chickens_and_waffles
Summary: All seemed fine. The boys were cured, and even better, they were tangible! It was one of those days where it seemed nothing could go wrong. But then Caleb takes control of Nick's body, and starts to go through with his plans for the three ghost boys and their friend. And everything supposed to go right, goes wrong.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Willie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 135





	1. Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! Thanks for reading this.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Julie and the Phantoms, and if it sounds like a fact, don't take my word for it.  
> Enjoy!

Julie’s POV

I heard the doorbell from up in my room, but that’s weird because the guys are all here with me since they are still able to touch and feel things, and I have no possible idea who it could be.

“Hey Julie. I just wanted to give these to you as a… you know sort of congrats.” Nick was handing me a bouquet of these beautiful pink flowers. Although, he was acting kind of unusual.

I was kind of worried at first, but I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head and replied with a simple, “Thanks”.

“Oh um… th-there’s one m-more thing.” Those terrifying thoughts came flooding back, because Nick was stuttering and acting nervous. He never does that unless something is wrong. “So I was wondering… would you like to go out with me?”

Something is definitely up. Nick asked me to go out with him a couple days ago and it seemed like he perfectly understood me the first time when I had told him no and that I liked someone else. Of course, being the blunt person that I am I almost immediately ask, “Nick is something wrong?”

“What? No. Why would anything be wrong?”  
“Um… I don’t know, maybe it’s the fact that you asked me out a couple days ago an-” There was a purple glow around Nick’s eyes and I have now gone into full freak out mode. “Nick… what’s wrong  
with your eyes? They’re like glowing purple around them.”

“You really are smart Julie. I see why your ghost friends think so highly of you. Well looks like I’m going to have to do this the hard way. Sorry about this.”

I had no clue what he was talking about. And since when did Nick know about Luke, Alex, and Reggie. The best thing I can do is try to deny it. “What are you talking about Nick? And what ghost friends? Ghosts aren’t even real.”

“Julie, you can cut the act. I’ve met them already. You know, Reggie, Alex, and Luke. I really am sorry that they got in the way of my plan. Otherwise I might not have to take you with me?”

“Take me where? Nick, seriously what is going on?” I shouted hoping the guys would hear and come and help.

“First, stop calling me Nick. It isn’t my name. My name is Caleb.” I gasped and my internal panic only seemed to be growing if even possible. “Second, I’m taking you to a place no one will find you. Before you ask why, you will find out all in due time. Okay so this is going to hurt a little, but there seems to be no other way to get you to come quietly.”

“Wait. Hold on. You can’t take me. Th-the guys they’ll c-come fo-for me. You won’t wi-” I was cut off by Caleb hitting me in the head with a nearby rock, and black spots started appearing out of the corners of my eyes.

“Once again I am truly sorry.” Was the last thing I heard.

And then it all went black.

Luke’s POV

When the doorbell rang Julie went down to see who it was. I peeked out the window to see for myself, only to see Nick holding a bouquet of flowers that had to be for Julie. At the sight, I felt something in my stomach twist, almost resembling something of jealousy. But that's impossible because I'm not the jealous type. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me. "Whatcha looking at Luke?" Reggie asked through that annoying smirk of his.

"Just seeing who is at the door." I reply smoothly.

"Really? Cause you've been watching for a few minutes now dude." Of course Alex had to butt in.

"Fine! Let's just get back to working on other stuff for the band!" I nearly shouted at them.

It was quiet after that, and all of us were waiting for Julie to come back. Then I thought I heard Julie shout, but I figured it was just my imagination messing with me since neither of the other guys seemed to notice anything.

I was kind of getting restless waiting for Julie to come back, and I could tell that Reggie and Alex were starting to feel the same way. So with a knowing look we all shared we started to get up, about to check out the situation downstairs when we heard a loud crack. I immediately went down to where Julie and Nick were, Alex and Reggie right behind me. When we finally got there Nick was on the ground passed out, and Caleb was about to poof away with Julie hanging over his shoulder.

Julie's head seemed to be bleeding pretty badly, and I noticed a bloody rock next to Nick's hand. I was in shock. So were Reggie and Alex. I was about to get Julie back when Caleb tipped his hat in a creepily manor, and poofed away.

We were too late. I was too late. Julie had been taken.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to cope with what just happened, while Julie learns more about the cruel magician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Julie and the Phantoms  
> Enjoy!

Luke’s POV

I was paralyzed by my worry for Julie, but then something else kicked in. Anger. 

“She’s gone! We just fixed our problem with Caleb, and now we have another one!” I felt angry at everyone, but deep down, I blamed myself. I saw Nick- Wait. Nick! Could he have been a part of this the whole time? That’s impossible though, Nick was just as shocked as the rest of Julie’s school when we first performed and she said we were holograms. I was about to mention something when I heard Nick groan from the side.

“He’s waking up, what do we do?” Reggie started panicking, but I had no clue what to do either. Before we could do anything Nick was surrounded by purple smoke. Then he was just gone, and a note was left in his place.

Now with Nick back home and memory wiped of what happened we can get into what I want. You three seem to have gotten rid of my stamp, but you’re still here. So my question is, how? Then I realized that the closest thing I have to an answer is the thing that started all of this. Julie. So until I get some answers, I’m keeping her, and if you try anything, Julie just might end up being one of your so called ‘phantoms’ herself. Goodbye for now, Caleb.

The anger intensified, and by the looks of it, Alex and Reggie felt the same. 

“So… what now? I want to get Julie back as much as the rest of you, but I don’t want Caleb to hurt her. We’ve seen and felt first hand how much pain Caleb can give. I don’t want that for Julie.” 

That had to have been the first time Reggie and I were on the exact same page.

“I was thinking the same thing. But if we don’t do anything I have a feeling that she’ll still end up getting hurt in the process. I mean I don’t want to worry you guys anymore, but if you didn’t notice, Julie had a pretty serious cut on her head. And what about her family? They’re obviously going to know something is up.” 

Alex was right. We don’t know how long Julie will be gone, and when she doesn’t show up for dinner, what will happen to Carlos, Ray, and Tía?

“Luke? Dude you good? I know you were like best friends, well actually more than that. I mean- just forget I mentioned it.” Reggie snapped me out of my thoughts and I had an idea. Who else knows about us being ghosts besides Julie? Her best friend.

“Sorry, just worried like you two, but the problem with her family I think we can fix.”

“How?” They spoke in unison.

“We need to contact Flynn.”

Julie’s POV

The room was dark, quiet, and cold. The room I was in was completely closed off and only had a small bed in the corner next to a small shelf filled with empty journals and a couple pencils. There were no windows and no doors because Caleb can pass through walls. But most importantly, there seemed to be no escape. I woke up here after I was knocked out by Caleb hitting me in the head with a   
rock. I don’t know how much time has passed since then. However, I do know that by now the guys have to know something is up. Unless Caleb hurt them too!

“Looks like somebody finally chose to wake up.” I heard Caleb from the corner of the room. The stupid smirk he had plastered on his face was enough to push me over the edge.

“You must be an idiot to believe that you can just take me without consequences. You see there are these people who already happen to hate you for nearly sending them out of existence, but this? When they find me, it’ll be as if you died twice.”

What got me even more angry, was the fact that he was laughing. 

“Thank you for that, I really needed a laugh. So I’ll get straight to the point. You can see ghosts.”

“Wow, looks like somebody has a special talent for pointing out the obvious.” I spat back at him.

He just rolled his eyes and continued.

“Anyways. What I want to know is how? You see, normal lifers can’t see us, but for some extraordinary reason, you are the exception. And let me warn you, before you decide to say something sassy, just know that actions have consequences.”

“Um… let me see.” He couldn’t scare me. I figured that if I was of value to him, then he couldn’t kill me, therefore I was safe. “Let’s hurry the process up, and go to hell!” 

He was angry. Good. He was shooting daggers at me with his eyes. Next thing I know, he was signaling something, and then this lady came in with an assortment of weapons attached to her belt.   
Then he whispered something to her that I couldn’t make out, and started to make his leave. But before he left he looked me dead in the eye and said, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” And with that he   
was gone.

Minutes after he left, the girl started to fiddle with one of the many daggers in her belt.

“It’s a shame you don’t know how to cooperate. Because now I’m gonna have to mess up that pretty face of yours.” I gulped, and she could tell I was scared so all she did was chuckle. “Not gonna lie. This is going to hurt.”

She swung the knife and cut right under my eye. I did my best not to give her the pleasure of my cries, but a small yelp still escaped my mouth. After that came a series of punches to my rib cage, and I could have sworn I heard a crack. Next, I felt a small pinch on the left side of my neck, and everything faded into darkness once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment on any ideas you have.


	3. Flynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are planning something, and they need help than none other than the best bff in the world, Flynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Julie and the Phantoms  
> Enjoy!

Luke’s POV

“How are we supposed to do that! We’re ghosts, remember? Only Julie can see us!” 

Alex clearly didn’t believe in us being able to talk or at least communicate in some way, while Reggie looked like he was slowly processing the idea itself.

“I know man, but we can touch and feel Julie now! Maybe, just maybe we can make ourselves visible to other people if we really focus and concentrate. If not we can always speak through notes. But there is no way that I will just sit here and wait for Caleb to bring her back. And we can’t be entirely sure that he’ll ever give her back!” 

They had both frozen and stopped making noise all together after my little out-burst. This time it was Reggie who broke the silence.

“Let’s do it.” Alex and I both just stared at him hoping for Reggie to continue. “I mean, I want Julie back as much as you two, but if we don’t even try she could end up hurt, or worse dead. So I say we get in touch with Flynn, and maybe she will have some helpful ideas, instead of just helping us cover up Julie’s disappearance.”

“It’s settled then. She was going to come here earlier to watch us rehearse anyway, so we can try something when she gets here. Reggie what do you think?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Luke? What about you.”

“I would do anything to keep Julie safe, and if this is the way to do it. Then you guys can definitely count me in.”

~ Time skip to when Flynn was supposed to come over ~

Flynn’s POV

“Hello? Julie? Where are you guys?” That was weird, Julie was always in here if she wasn’t with me or at a gig. Then I heard soft strumming of a guitar and remembered ‘Duh Ghosts’. “Luke? Reggie? Alex? Are you guys here?” 

A whiteboard that was in the middle of the room was slowly rolled over to in front of the couch, so I took a seat. The word ‘yes’ was scribbled across in somewhat messy handwriting. Then I heard the strumming again and Luke just popped up in front of me. 

“Ah. Luke! How can I see you? Where is Julie? Wait why can I see you when you’re not performing with Julie? Did I die? Am I a ghost? That’s not possible though cause I can’t see Alex and Reggie.”

“Flynn!” Luke stopped me from my rant.

“Sorry about that, I drank seven sodas again.”

“It’s- You know I’m not gonna ask. To answer your first question. I don’t know, we sort of upgraded as ghosts I guess. For starters we can now feel, like actually feel Julie. But you’re the first person we’ve tried to show ourselves to without Julie. Alex and Reggie are still trying.”

“Oh okay. That’s… weird I can’t even try to say fine.”

“Yeah. Um… your second question is a little harder to answer.”

My seven sodas started to kick in. When Luke said that he immediately started averting my eyes. Something is wrong, and Julie isn’t here, so that could only mean one thing.

“Where is she?” I stood up speaking through my teeth.

Before I could get mad both Alex and Reggie both popped up and Reggie started speaking. “Yes! Finally! Okay, so good news. You can see us now so awesome! Bad news… There is this like evil ghost dude who put a curse on us, so we almost died again. But then Julie helped us get rid of it so we’re fine now. But then he did something to Nick, who doesn’t have a clue this happened, so he’s fine. And finally that evil ghost man took Julie and said we won’t get her back until he gets what he wants.”

My jaw dropped, and I must’ve blacked out, because next thing I knew I was opening my eyes and I was on the couch across the room.

“Guys, guys, she’s waking up!” Reggie’s voice was super loud. I kind of wanted to go back to sleep, but then I remembered. Julie!

“Flynn? Are you okay?” Alex spoke in a greatly appreciated softer tone.

“How do we get her back?”

“Ok. So, we have a plan. But first we need you to cover for Julie with her family, because if all goes well, we should have her back sometime tomorrow.”

“I can do that. If summer hadn’t just started, we would all be screwed, but lucky for you, Ray, Carlos, and Tía, are going camping for the next two weeks, and Julie is supposed to stay home alone.”

“That helps a lot. Thanks for that. But we were wondering if you might have any ideas, before we go through with our plan.”

“Well, from what Julie has told me, you guys have another ghost friend, Willie I think? Anyways, from what she told me, Willie sounded like a much more experienced ghost, so I would double check to see if he might have any tricks up his sleeve that you three might be able to use. Secondly, I would have a back up plan just in case something goes wrong. Thirdly, gather as much information about   
where you’re going and what is going on in there, just so you don’t run in blind.” 

Now it was Luke’s turn to speak. “That’s really helpful, thanks. We have thought about contacting Willie, but that situation is a little complicated. We would have a back up plan, but we really just want to get Julie back before she ends up hurt. Finally, we still aren’t entirely sure where this place is, but we have a pretty good guess.” I just kept nodding, still trying to wrap my head around what was going on. “We should probably get going, and planning, but if we need you again, or if you need us, come to the studio.”

“I will. And thanks, for helping bring her back.”

“Of course.” Alex’s answer was so simple, yet it said so much through the worry in his eyes.

“Julie is like a sister to us.” When Reggie mentioned Julie being like a sister to him, I realized that she felt like she was my sister too.

“I- We wouldn’t want anything to happen to Julie. And if something did, I can guarantee that Caleb will pay for what he has done.” I was on the verge of tears at how much these three boys cared about my best friend. So once again I only nodded, and with that I was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. I know there was none of Julie's POV, but there will be more of that in the next chapter. Please comment on any ideas you have for this story.


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie woke up again, but what does Caleb have in store for her now? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own JatP  
> Enjoy!

Julie’s POV

After being tortured by that girl Caleb brought in, I finally woke up. Only to realize that I was somewhere else now. It was similar to before, cold and dark, but this place had some type of eerie magical   
vibe to it. 

Now over the fact that I’ve been relocated, I decide to check myself over for injuries. And I guess I was right before because my ribs looked like they had shifted, so I assume besides the pretty bad bruises that some are broken. I have multiple cuts on my arms and legs, but the thing that scares me most is that I can feel a pretty big gash on my forehead. But I don’t need to worry because sooner   
or later the boys will come for me. Hopefully sooner.

I sit on a cot in the far corner of the room when Caleb enters my room again.

“We really have to stop meeting like this Julie. Now how are you feeling?” 

“How am I feeling?” I’m so done with him. “I’m surprised you even care, I mean, you did send that psychotic assassin lady to hurt me! So I would say I’m feeling pretty crappy right about now. But no worries, when you suffer the consequences of what you’ve done, it will all have been worth it. And before you ask ‘How do you know that?’ I know that my boys will come for me.”

And once again that evil smirk appeared on his face.

“Oh Julie. You never seize to amuse me. But I have some news that I regret… wait nope I’m perfectly fine telling you this. In fact how about I even show you?”

“Show me what?” I swear that I can see a glint of mischief in his eyes, but choose to ignore it for now.

“You’ll see, now I’m going to show you what you missed while you were sleeping. Okay? It’ll feel weird, and you’ll see things, but you won’t be seen or heard by the people in this memory. Shall we start?”

I nod cautiously, preparing myself for whatever this monster is about to show me. Then Caleb approaches me, puts his hands against my temples, and I feel like I’m sucked into another dimension. Then I see them. Caleb, Reggie, Alex, and Luke.

My heart races at the sight of Luke… and my fellow bandmates, but then I remember that I’m not really there.

“I warned you boys that if you came here that your precious Julie would end up dead.” Past Caleb told the three phantoms.

“And we don’t care! We want Julie back, and we’re aren’t leaving without her.” Reggie shouted from across the room.

I look and see Caleb from the present and he looks back at me and gives me that awful smile of his, and I can tell that this isn’t going to end well.

“If you say so, but I must warn you. If this is what you choose, you won’t make it out and all three of you will be three more victims of my cruelty.” Caleb spat back.

Alex, Reggie, and Luke seemed determined on getting me back, and then it hit me. If they came for me, where are they now?

All of a sudden I watched as Caleb from the past stood up and blasted all three boys with some purple smoke blast thing, and then they collapsed. ‘No!’ I internally screamed because they couldn’t hear me. I burst into tears, and out of the corner of my eye saw present day Caleb looking pretty pleased with himself. Then I watch as Alex and Reggie are enveloped by purple smoke once more and disappear from existence.

I’m about to turn around, but I spot past Caleb making his way towards a struggling Luke. And against my better judgement, I decide to listen in on what he has to say.

“Was it worth it? Fighting for a girl who you could never have, and never loved you. Because of her, both of your best friends are eternally erased, and in a matter of minutes you will join them.” 

Those words brought another fit of hysterical sobs from me. Because I realized Caleb was right. They came to save me, and now they were gone. It was as if I practically killed them myself. No. I did kill them, and there was no one else to blame but me. 

Before I had the chance to hear what Luke had to say, I turned to my Caleb, begging with my eyes to leave, and it seems that he understood for we were back in the room we had been before we were   
transported into what he called a memory.

“I know that it’s painful Julie. To lose more people that you cared about, but now you can give me what I want without hurting them, and I won’t have to hurt you either. I’ll leave you to it then.”

It was true, but I just watched my friends die. I felt that I needed to suffer because it was because of me that they were truly gone now. 

I sighed, sat back down on the cot, and made a pact to myself that I would never say a word until my punishment was deemed fulfilled. But who knows? I felt broken, I didn’t plan on doing anything, anytime soon. With that, I silently cried myself to sleep.

Caleb’s POV

“Boss? The girl’s awake. Just wanted to let you know. “ I saw one of my many workers pop their heads in.

“Okay. Thank you for notifying me.” 

I had created a plan for Julie while she was knocked out. I had to admit, the girl had grit, and I admired that. But I needed her broken, and there was only one way to do that.

I walked through one of the walls to Julie’s new room, and she immediately locked eyes on me.

She looked pretty banged up. Good. She’s broken physically, now time for mentally. 

“We really have to stop meeting like this Julie. Now how are you feeling?” I asked, breaking the almost visible tension in the room.

She then goes on a little rant about how her boys will come and save her, so I decided that it’s time to show her.

I smirk and then tell her that I have something to show her. And before I know it, it is time for me to put the picture in her head.

We entered the little hallucination, where she watches her beloved band mates perish, even though they are perfectly fine at the moment.

From the look on her face when she turns to me, I can tell that my plan had worked. Julie was broken.

Just to make sure she stays broken, I figure why not deepen the wound. “I know that it’s painful Julie. To lose more people that you cared about. But now you can give me what I want without hurting them, and I won’t have to hurt you either. I’ll leave you to it then.”

With the plan set in motion, I don’t have to be worried about the question I keep getting about how maybe I’m not the most powerful anymore. Or how there might be another way without my help. Just because of the stupid boy band! But now I can relax, because as long as they don’t have Julie, and she doesn’t have them, they’re all nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Please comment any thoughts related to the story.


	5. Willie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the title of this chapter, I think you know what's going to happen already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own JatP

Luke’s POV

As Flynn walked out I swear I saw tears in her eyes. I could tell she desperately wanted Julie back as much as the rest of us. 

First things first, we need to narrow down on where Caleb took Julie. We have a small list of possible places, but we only get one shot, so I’m going to do this right. What Alex, Reg, and I came up with included; The Hollywood Ghostclub, but the closed off parts, a few abandoned buildings around the area, and then there was this one place that seemed pretty sketch, it was an old factory for metal manufacturing. 

Second, we need to finalize our back up plan. So far it was just to wing it because no one ever really knows what to expect when taking on an evil magician ghost. 

Third, now this was the hard part, contacting Willie. Ever since we played the Orpheum, Alex would go out at night in search of his crush. Sadly, every night he came back with the same thing, nothing. 

But then Reggie came up with the idea of waiting for Willie to come to them. I’ll admit it surprised me at first, but then I understood where he was coming from. When we had Caleb’s stamp and tried looking for Willie, nothing happened. But when we just waited, he finally showed up, we just have to be able to catch him at the right time (before he can get away on his skateboard). 

So that’s what we did. We waited.

Julie’s POV

I’ve lost complete track of time, and I couldn’t care less. I mean, why would I? My newfound family is now dead, and it is all my fault. Clearly, everyone, who I grow to love and care about, leaves me, sooner rather than later.

Caleb still forces me to eat, and when I refuse, he just shows me the existence of Alex, Reggie, and Luke, being taken from them again.

Each time I see it, I break a little more. Maybe it’s best if I don’t go home. That way I can ensure the safety of Flynn, and the rest of my friends and family.

When Caleb seems pretty tired, he’ll just form these tricks, where (after)life-like versions of Alex, Reggie, and Luke come into my room, saying they’re here to save me, until the cruel punishment is revealed, and they are still gone.

I think that has been tried at least thirteen times, but after the third try, I’ve completely lost hope. 

No one can save me, and I’m no longer sure if I want to be saved anyway. 

\--- Time skip 4 days later ---

Luke’s POV

It feels like the boys and I have been waiting forever for Willie to show up, yet our time has not gone to waste. We’ve been able to zero in on where Caleb is at, and we actually have a reasonable back   
up plan. Turns out that when Caleb kidnapped Julie, he took her to the old metal manufacturing place. 

Now Alex, Reggie, and I are just going over the finer details. Until we hear the distinct sound of a poof. Which was weird, since Reggie and Alex are both already here, so who could the ghost be? Unless…

“Willie! You’re here! You’re okay! Where were you? You had me worried sick! You know I have anxiety, how could you do this to me? Come here!” Alex ran up to Willie and hugged him as if he were going to die again.

“Alex- ca-can’t brea-breathe!”

“Oh! Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Now to answer your questions. I was hiding from Caleb obviously. And I’m truly sorry I had to put you through that Alex, but you may or may not have known, but people were following you   
so I had to wait until they were gone.”

“That makes sense.”

I’m happy that Alex finally gets to reunite with his ghost crush, but we still need to discuss the other matter at hand.

“Hey Willie?”

“Yeah Luke?”

“I know you like just got here, but it’s kind of a matter of life and death, and we were wondering if you had any intel on-”

“Julie?”

“Yeah how’d you know that?”

“Well Caleb always has a back up plan, and as much as I hate it, he treated me like his second in command, and discussed this plan for Julie with me.”

“You knew! And you didn’t think to tell us?”

“I couldn’t! Remember? The whole soul owning thing?”

“Oh yeah… sorry about that. Carry on.”

“Okay. Well he told me that his back up plan involved his personal assassin, that he would use to get answers out of Julie. His main goal was to just break her emotionally, so there was no way she   
would be able to play again. And the way he said he planned on doing it, is just plain evil.”

“No kidding! He’s a psychopath! I don’t even care about the twins anymore!”

“Good to know Reg, but Willie? How was he planning on breaking her?”

“Well, he knew how the loss of her mother made it impossible for Julie to play music for a whole year. So he thought, what would happen if she had to go through the loss of three ghosts who brought   
music back into her life, and completely impacted her perspective of music.”

“You don’t mean he’s going to erase us from existence again, right?”

“Yes and no.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Caleb is a very powerful magician. He can make very strong hallucinations seem like they are real. So he was going to make her watch him erase you three from existence, and then convince   
her that it was her fault.”

“I’m going to kill Caleb! Well not kill cause he’s already dead, but you get the point!”

“I know Reg. I feel the same way as you. Lucky for us, we know where he is, how to get in, and bring Julie home with us.”

“That’s good. And I would love to help you guys, it’s just-”

“Don’t worry about it Willie. We understand.”

“Thanks guys. Well I better get going.”

“Wait! Will I ever see you again?”

“I hope so Alex.”

And then there was another one of Alex’s award winning hugs. I hated that he and Willie couldn’t be together, but I need to get Julie first, and then we can work on a plan to get Willie free from Caleb’s grasp.

“See you later hot dog.”

“Bye Willie.”

Willie poofed out.

“Alright guys.” I got Alex and Reggie’s attention, “I think it’s time we go get our girl back, before Caleb can do anymore damage than I can imagine he has already done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll update soon. Please comment on any additional thoughts to this story.


	6. Rescue Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely suck at summaries, but once again the title seems pretty self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own JatP but encourage all to go and watch it.

Julie’s POV

Caleb comes in here more regularly now trying to get me to give him my soul. I still refuse, so, as usual, he brings in the torturous lady to give me the consequences. 

I don’t really notice it anymore. All I really feel is numb.

I hope Flynn, Carlos, and the rest of my family have moved on. I mean, no one should feel sorry for the kidnapping, and possible death of a murderer. 

There is still a part of me that wants to believe otherwise, and think that it’s Caleb’s fault, but the boys wouldn’t have even come if they didn’t worry about me.

I don’t wish that I was dead, because Reggie, Alex, and Luke wouldn’t have wanted that. They would have wanted me to keep living my life, even if it’s in captivity, and try to keep going with music.

It’s hard right now, so I can only fulfill one of their wishes, but hopefully, I’ll be able to do everything they wanted for me at some point, because there is no way in hell that I would let their entire existence go to waste. Even if Caleb says otherwise.

Luke’s POV

We were finally going to get Julie back! I couldn’t be more excited and nervous at the same time! 

Excited because I get Julie back!

Nervous because if what Willie said Caleb planned on doing happened, then Julie could be hurt. Then there’s the fact that we haven’t even gotten Julie back in the first place, because we haven’t left yet!

“Luke, bro, calm down. We’re going to get her back, and everything is going to be fine.”

“How can you be so sure Reg? I mean, you heard what Willie said. Caleb intends to break Jules, and you think that everything is going to be fine!”

“Luke, he didn’t mean it like that. He meant that the plan is going to be fine, and we will get Julie back.”

“I know, I know. Sorry Reg, it’s just-”

“You’re worried. It’s cool, I get it. Should we tell Flynn that we’re going to get her best friend back today?”

“Probably. I know if it were one of you two, I would want to know what was going on every second.” I sighed, knowing that this just means Caleb has more time with Julie.

“Okay but how do we contact her?”

“That’s easy Reg. She comes to the studio every other day, which means she’s coming today, in about ten or so minutes.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Alright, now all we have to do is wait for Flynn.”

I just hope these ten minutes go by quickly.

\--- Time Skip 10 minutes later ---

(Still Luke’s POV)

I heard the massive door to the studio being opened and immediately poofed in front of Flynn. “Flynn! We’re so glad you’re here. We actually have something pretty important to tell you.”

“Okay. Should I be worried?”

“No, no, no. It’s good news.”

“Okay.” Alex, Reggie, and I all kind of sat there in an awkward silence wondering who should tell her. “So… are you guys going to tell me?”

“Um… yeah.” Alex decided he would tell her, “So you know this whole thing going on with Julie?”

“Obviously. What’s that got to do with this?”

“Well… we’re going to get her back today.”

Flynn’s jaw dropped. She wasn’t moving and I didn’t know what to do. I imagined she was in shock, so I figured we should just wait it out until she was ready to talk. It’s not everyday that your best friend, almost sister, gets kidnapped, and you find out she is coming home.

“Wow. I mean. You’re serious? This isn’t some cruel joke?”

“We would never joke about Julie’s safety.” I said in a tone I hoped came off as serious,

“Okay. Now that we got that out of the way, why are you guys still here?”

“What do you mean?” As always, Reggie was confused.

“I mean why aren’t you already on your way to saving my best friend?”

“You heard the girl, let’s go!” Reggie shouted with clear excitement in his voice.

“Be careful!” And with that Reggie, Alex, and I poofed out of the studio to the front of an abandoned metal manufacturing place.

Caleb’s POV

My plan worked for the most part. Julie is clearly broken, the loss of her newfound family just being too much to handle. Now all that’s left is to get her to sign her soul over to me.

I’ve sent in my personal assassin to torture her more times than I can count, and she still refuses. I’ll admit, and deny to anyone who asks, but that girl is persistent. 

I was surprised at first when she didn’t give in. I mean, she lost practically everyone, and blames herself for the death of her friends and band mates. 

What surprises me more is that those three phantoms haven’t tried anything yet. Not that they could. First they would need to figure out where we are, and this place didn’t even exist when they were alive, so I doubt they would think to even look here.

Anyways, time to go try and have Julie sign her soul over, and then maybe she can be a backup singer in my band. But if she joins my band, I’ll have to kill her, and make sure she has unfinished business. 

With that thought put aside, I’ll go check up on the, soon to be, newest member of the Hollywood Ghostclub.

Luke’s POV

“We’re here. Now, Alex you know what you’re doing?” He nods “Good. Reg?” Another nod. “Alright, let’s bring Jules back home.”

We poofed into the building as quietly as we could.   
“Alex, have you taken note of every possible exit?”

“Yep. Don’t worry Luke, I doubt Caleb realized how many possible ways there are to get out of here. There are an abundance of windows along the walls, and I’ve noticed at least four doors that lead outside.” With the note of a variety of exits, and our chances of escaping increasing, I allow myself to relax a little, still keeping my guard up.

“Hey guys?”

“Yeah Reg?”

“Do you think it’s possible to poof back to the studio with Julie?” I had to think about that for a minute before I answered the question.

“I think we should try that before resorting to fight or flight. But Caleb poofed with her to bring her here, and because of our connection with Julie, I would think we would be able to do it too.”

“That makes sense.”

“Do you guys feel that?” 

“The weird feeling that seems like it’s pulling us?”

“Yeah. And by that description, I’m guessing you feel it, Reg, what about you Luke?”

“Yeah I feel it too. I can’t explain it, but it just feels like it’s taking us to Julie.”

“I know, it’s weird. Almost as weird the relationship between Reggie and Ray, right Luke?”

“Oh, you're so right Alex.” I smirked, grateful that I had Alex to lighten the mood.

“Hey!” Alex and I burst into quiet laughter as we continued our search for Julie.

\--- Time Skip 15 minutes later ---

(Still Luke’s POV)

The tugging feeling stopped right in front of a random wall. 

“What? Why did that weird pull thing just lead us to a random wall?” I was just as confused as Reggie. Why would it take us to a wall? Julie couldn’t get out of a wall? Oh… now I understand.

“I think she’s on the other side of that wall.” I stated plainly.

“What?!” Alex and Reggie nearly shouted.

“Shh! Remember, we’re trying to be discreet! Anyways, Julie must be on the other side of that wall. She wouldn’t be able to escape, since people can’t go through walls. But ghosts can.”

“Oh… That’s actually pretty smart. Wait Luke, how did you figure that out? Alex didn’t even figure that out?”

“I think Luke just wants to get Julie back really bad that he’s trying his hardest, not that you and I aren’t Reg, it’s just… it’s like an adrenaline rush, but in the brain.”

“Okay. Can we get Julie now, and go?”

“I don’t see why not.” I said, eagerly wanting to get my girl back.

Just as Reggie and I were about to go through, Alex pulled us back.

“Dude!”

“What the hell?”

“Sorry, but did you two forget who else is here?” 

How could I forget. Caleb. He could be on the other side with Julie right now. But there is no way to tell, so we just have to go for it I guess.

“Well there is no way to tell if Caleb is in there, so we’re just going to have to risk it. But hey, we have each other to fight against him. So we’ll be fine either way.”

“Okay, let’s just- be careful.”

All three of us stepped through the wall and saw Julie sleeping on a bed stuffed in the far corner, with her back to us. 

I poofed right in front of her, Alex and Reggie not too far behind.

“Jules? Jules?” I whispered, while I shook her, trying to wake her up.

After about sixteen seconds she started to stir, and I backed up a little to give her some space.

She turned to face us and I barely held in a gasp. She had cuts and bruises all over her face, and now that I look, all along her body. Her eyes were kind of hazy so I imagine she has some type of concussion. I wanted to reach out and hug her so badly, but I didn’t want to risk hurting or scaring her.

“Julie?”

“Yes?” She sounded terrible. Her voice was raspy, and she sounded like she had been crying for hours.

I didn’t even know what to say after that. Caleb was a dead man, or at least, more dead than dead.

“Are you three just going to stand and stare? Or is there something you need?” She finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“What are you talking about? We just want to take you home.” This time I didn’t hear the confusion coming from Reggie’s voice, but my own.

“Yeah right. Haha, funny joke. I know this is just another one of Caleb’s tricks to try and get me to give him my soul.” Her voice broke in the middle of that, and I thought she was going to burst into   
tears on the spot.

“He what?” Oh I was going to hurt him. How could he do this to someone like Julie.

“Don’t act so surprised. Where is Caleb anyway? Usually he comes out after I confront the illusion. I mean, I watched you guys die. Multiple times. So don’t try and convince me you’re real, when I saw   
it with my own eyes.”

I can’t believe she had to go through that. If I had to watch Julie die over and over, I would have given my soul to Caleb, and I probably wouldn’t even care. Now I just need to figure out how to prove   
that we’re real, and here to take her home. Luckily Alex figured that out.

“We are real!” Julie faced Alex and gave him her “Mmhmm. Suuuuure.” look. “I’m serious! Just listen to me for a second. Did you ever think that watching us die was a part of the illusion? I mean you   
said it yourself, it happened multiple times, just like the trick you’re talking about. But I promise you, we are not a part of Caleb’s evil, cruel, psychotic plans!”

Julie was speechless. Silent tears were now streaming down her face. And the tension in the room was so thick, you could potentially cut it with a butter knife.

She finally broke the silence and spoke with a shaky voice. “You mean it? You’re really here? No tricks?”

This time I spoke up. “It’s us Jules. We wish we could’ve come sooner, but we’re here now. And we are here to bring you home.”

She jumped up off the bed, wincing a little. And before I knew it she was pulling Alex, Reggie, and I into a huge group hug.

“You guys came.”

“Of course we came Julie. But now we have to get out of here before-”

“Before I show up.” Caleb walked out of the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun! Dun!! Dun!!! Thanks for reading. Please comment on any thought, ideas, etc. on the story. Thanks again!


	7. Escape Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own JatP!  
> With that out of the way... Enjoy!

Caleb’s POV

When the boys first showed up, I decided to let it play out. 

The looks on the three phantoms faces was priceless, when Julie accused them of being just another one of my tricks. But then she realized they were real, and I figured it was time to step in.

“...But now we have to get out of here before-”

“Before I show up.” I stepped out of the shadows, interrupting Luke, and giving Julie my signature smirk.

“Stay away from her!” Reggie stepped in front of Julie.

“Now why would I do that? You do remember what I warned you three about if you came to rescue Julie, right?” I slowly made my way towards the group.

“We remember, and we don’t care! We are taking her home, whatever it takes.” Alex joined Reggie in an attempt to block Julie from my view.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re kind of in a room with no doors or windows. Julie isn’t a ghost, so how do you plan on escaping, if she can’t even leave this room?” 

“Like this.” Luke got in line with Alex and Reggie, and then turned to his friends, “Julie do you trust us?”

“With my life.” She seemed completely satisfied with her answer, and then Luke turned to the boys. They shared an affirmative nod, joined hands, and they poofed out of the room, including Julie.

“No! This can’t be happening!” I was extremely mad, but then I noticed something I hadn’t seen in years. 

It was a small box that I gave to Willie, that when opened it would capture everyone in the room.

It was left in the spot where Luke was just standing, and it was opened.

I was suddenly being pulled into the box against my will, and as much as I tried to fight it, I still lost. Now I’ll be trapped in this box, until Luke decides to let me out, which by the look on his face when   
he realized what I did, will be sometime to never.

Luke’s POV

As we all poofed out of the studio, I opened the box that Willie secretly gave to me, and left it in place of where I was last standing.

Caleb was gone, and Julie was safe. With Caleb gone, Willie could also come out of hiding, so it’s a win, win, win.

When our new surroundings started to look like the studio, we let go of each other's hands, and all went in for a group hug. None of us knew what to say, so we just stood there in a comfortable silence, until Julie decided to break it.

“Thank you.” We all relaxed a little, and let go of one another, still standing fairly close.

“It was the least we could do, we just wish you didn’t have to go through that at all.” Alex went in for his own hug and stepped away.

“I wish I didn’t have to go through that too. But we can’t change the past, only hope for a better future.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Reggie went in for his own hug.

“But what about Caleb? He’s been here before, so how do we know he won’t come back?” Worry flashed across Julie’s face.

“Don’t worry. He’s gone for good, and he won’t be coming back.”

“What do you mean by that Luke?” Of course Reggie was confused, why am I not surprised.

“Um… how do I explain this. So you guys know how Willie came over that one day?” They both nodded. “Well, he sort of slipped me this box thing that Caleb once gave to him, and it had instructions   
on how to use it.”

“Yeah. And?” Alex urged me to continue.

“So, Caleb gave him the box if Willie ever encountered ghosts he didn’t like. But Willie couldn’t use it on Caleb, because Caleb gave it to him? You know I’m not sure about that part but the point is the box can capture ghosts, and only be let out by the ghost that put him in there. Which in this case, I put Caleb in the box, so only I can let him out.”

“Wow. So he’s really gone?” Alex turned to face me with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

“Yep, and that means Willie is a free man. And he must know by now, so he should pop up right about-” 

“Hey guys.” Willie cuts me off by poofing into Julie’s room.

“-now.” 

Alex’s POV

I can’t believe this is actually happening! So I may or may not be having a small anxiety attack at the moment with all the coming changes, but Willie is here now so that can wait for later. “Willie! You’re here! Is it true? Is Caleb gone for good?”

“Wow, we’re starting with the question rapid fire again? Okay. Um… yeah I’m here, and yeah Caleb is gone for good as long as Luke refuses to let him out of the box.” 

“Does this mean you can do whatever you want now?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“So… what now?” For once I don’t know. Of course Reggie is confused, but it seems our whole time being here, we haven’t gotten the chance to relax at all. Thankfully, Julie had an idea.

Julie’s POV

“Um… I don’t really know what to do now, but I have an idea. How about you three move out of my way, so I can meet your ghost friend.” I pushed Luke, Reggie, and Alex away from me.

“Wait, this is the lifer that can see you? Julie?” My jaw dropped. This was the Willie they were talking about? I couldn’t believe it. Reggie being the oblivious person that he is, decided to answer.

“Yep. This is she, but she can’t just see us, we are tangible to her and vice versa.”

“Reggie. Dude.” Alex pulled Reggie back, and Willie and I continued to stare at each other.

I couldn’t believe it. I hadn’t thought about Willie in a long time, or at least, I locked those thoughts always because they were just too much to handle. I felt the stinging of tears prick my eyes, but I   
held them back. Willie seemed to be doing the same. 

“May I?” Willie reached out trying to touch me. Snapping me out of my daze. 

I gave a slight nod.

He reached in, and his hand latched onto my arm. I could feel him too. 

He immediately pulled me into a hug, and I let the tears finally fall. 

After a good few minutes, Willie let me go. “I can’t believe it! You can see me! And I can feel you!”

“I know!”

“Sorry to ruin the moment, but Luke, Reggie, and I are really confused. How do you two know each other?” Alex gestured between Willie and I.

“I’m her cous-”

I cut Willie off. “He’s my older brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that we don't actually know much about Willie, like how old he is. So I thought it would be cool if he were Julie's Aunt's son, because we don't know much about her either. And I really just wanted to write about Willie's family. Just to clear up some stuff, Willie died when Julie was 14, and she's 16 now. Willie and Julie are actually cousins, but Julie sees Willie, like an older brother, and Willie sees Julie as his little sister. Julie hasn't mentioned Willie before because it was just too hard, and no one in her family really likes talk about it because it's a sensitive topic. But you guys will get to learn more about that in the chapters to come.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! If you don't leave kudos, at least leave a comment please. :)


	8. Questions and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the boys and Julie talking some stuff out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. School has been pretty chaotic, but hopefully I will be able to update more often, seeing as I'm most likely through the worst of it.

Luke’s POV

“Brother?! How is this even possible? And why did you never mention him? And how come Ray or Carlos never mentioned it? And-”

“Luke! Calm down! I’ll answer all your questions, just… slow down first.” I took a few deep breaths to try and relax a little. “You good?”

“Yeah. Sorry Julie.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. You’re just curious, and I’m guessing Alex and Reggie are no different.” I felt Reggie put his hand on my shoulder, as if he were trying to non-verbally confirm that. 

“So… your first question. Um… my tía is Willie’s mom, so really, we’re cousins. But we grew up as brother and sister. The reason I never mentioned him, was for the same reason I stopped playing music when my mom died, it was just too painful. And it is probably the same for Ray and Carlos.” I had the urge to hug Julie again. No one should have to go through that much loss in a short amount of time, and before they’re even an adult.

“That makes sense. But you.” Alex turns to face Willie, “How come you never mentioned you had a sister?” 

“I don’t know, I just never really had the chance to bring it up. And I know that family can be a sore subject for you guys, so I guess I didn’t want to really chance it. I’m sorry.”

“Like Julie said, you have nothing to apologize for Willie. But you know if you want to talk about something, you don’t need to worry about me. I’ll support and/or listen no matter what.”

“I know. Thank you Alex.” Willie smiled at Alex.

I still couldn’t believe it! Willie and Julie are related! I’ll just talk to her about it later. First we need to celebrate that she is finally home! “Hey guys? Sorry to ruin the moment, but just to remind everyone, because why not. We defeated Caleb!”

Julie’s POV

When Luke reminded me of the whole Caleb kidnapping me thing, questions started to flood my brain. How long was I gone? What does my family think? And Flynn? Did the guys tell her?

“That reminds me.” I finally decided to vocalize my questions. “How long was I gone?”

“Um… six days.” Reggie muttered, but I still heard it.

“Six days?! What about my dad, Carlos, and Flynn? What do they think happened? Oh my gosh! What about Nick? When Caleb first took me, he was controlling Nick, and then hurt him!”  
“Julie, breathe. Here, try and match my breathing.” Luke stood in front of me, making his breaths slow and loud, so they were easy to follow.

After about five minutes I had calmed down, and it was much easier to breathe.

“Thanks Luke.”

“Anytime Jules.” That nickname always makes my heart flutter when he says it.

“But seriously. What does my family know?” 

“Well, I don’t know if you remember this or not, but summer just started, so Ray and Carlos and your tía-” Reggie told me before I realized what he was getting at.

“Are on their two week camping trip. Okay. So that’s good, but what about Flynn and Nick?”

“Flynn actually helped us get you back. She helped us come up with plans, and came up with ideas that were beyond helpful. I think she wants you to call her now that we’re back.” Alex spoke softly, still standing fairly close to Willie.

“No surprise there, but how were you guys able to communicate with her?”

“Turns out we can be seen by any lifer, as long as we really focus, and it helps to be playing our instruments.” That’s interesting, but what does this mean about them being ghosts?

“’Wow. Okay. Um we’ll talk more about that later… then what about Nick?”

It’s quiet for a moment but then Reggie speaks up.

“So, we know that Caleb sent him home, said he doesn't remember ever coming to your house, and that he took care of our so-called ‘problem’, but we didn’t ever check up on him.” 

I was about to scold the boys for not making sure Nick was okay, when I started getting really light headed. I guess I’ll worry about that later, Willie looks like he has a few questions on his mind. And he chose that moment to speak up.

“If we got that all cleared up, I actually have a few questions of my own for Julie.”

“Oh. We’ll just poof out of here for now, and you guys meet us in the studio when you’re ready?”

“Sounds good.” And with that the boys poofed out of the room.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“I know it’s probably a sensitive subject. But, um… you said Aunt Rose, your mom, died? When did that happen?”

I really don’t like talking about it, but Willie’s family, so he has a right to know. “I think it was maybe a year or two after you died.”

“Okay. I have only one more question, or more of a comment.” I gave him a reassuring nod prompting him to continue. “So, I know that it’s not a bad thing, or to most people, and I know that times are different and people are more open to change, and…”

“Willie!”

“Yeah sorry. So while I’ve been a ghost, I figured something out.”

“And that would be?”

“I’m gay.” After those two words I jumped at Willie and gave him what would’ve been the most bone crushing hug, if he had bones.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“So I take it you’re okay with this?”

“Of course! Why would you think any other way?”

“Good. And I don’t know, just nerves I guess.”

“Yeah I know the feeling. So has anyone in particular caught your eye yet?”

“Well…”

“OH MY GOSH! SPILL!”

“Fine, but you can’t tell anybody!” 

“Pinkie promise.” I held out my pinkie as he interlocked his with it.

“It’s Alex.”

My jaw dropped. 

“Really?” He nodded shyly “YES! I was hoping you would say that.”

“What? Why?”

“Well I couldn’t picture you with anyone else other than someone I trust!”

“Obviously.”

“Should we call the boys back in?”

I guess they were listening because right at those words Luke, Alex, and Reggie poofed back in.

“Um… hey guys.” Alex waved shyly

“Don’t worry, we weren’t listening to most of it.” Luke not so subtly elbowed him in the stomach. “Hey!”

“So what do you guys want to do now?” Willie asked.

“Well I’m going to change into something I wasn’t wearing a week ago, so everybody out!”

“Yes ma’am.” Reggie saluted as the four ghosts all poofed out again.

I couldn’t believe it. I was gone for six days and my family didn’t even know, Nick got possessed by Caleb, Caleb is gone for the foreseeable future, and Willie’s back. Thinking about it all seemed to bring out all my exhaustion at once. 

Finally dressed, I’m about to make my way to the studio. Changing took much longer than I expected, but I also didn’t expect it to hurt that much when I move. I step out of my room and see Luke waiting   
for me.

“Hey Jules.” He speaks softly.

“Hey.” I reply with the same gentle tone. I’m about to start walking down the stairs, when one of my steps falter, and I nearly go down. Lucky for me I had Luke to catch me.

“Julie are you okay? You don’t look so good.” 

I don’t feel so good either, but I probably shouldn’t worry them with more of my problems. They’ve been stressed enough as it is.

“Julie?”

“Um… yeah sorry. I guess I’m just tired.”

“You sure?”

I’m really not sure what’s going on but before I get the chance to answer everyone else poofs in.

“What’s taking so long! We set up for a Star Wars marathon and you two lovebirds are taking forever.” Reggie whined.

“We’re not lovebirds.” Luke almost glared at Reggie.

“Yeah. Sure you’re not.” Reggie smirked back at Luke.

I started getting dizzy again while they kept arguing.

“C’mon man just admit it.” Alex jumped into the conversation.

“Never!”

“Guys.” I said as loud as I could, but they didn’t hear me. Black spots started to cloud my vision.

“Alex! Why didn’t you tell me about the two lovebirds?” Willie joined too.

“I told you already. We’re not lovebirds!” Luke nearly shouted.

They were all in a shouting match by the time I started to intervene.

“Guys.” I said with the last of my strength. As the room started darker, and my balance got weaker.

“What Julie!” They all yelled in unison as they turned in my direction, and concern flooded each of their faces.

“I don’t feel so good.” 

The ground started coming closer, and I thought I saw Luke jump forward. Then complete darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Please comment on what you think and leave kudos. There should be two or three more chapters in this story. Once again, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.


	9. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Julie? Read to find out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't open JATP

Luke’s POV

“I don’t feel so good.” Julie started swaying, and then she was falling towards the ground. 

I jumped out and caught her last second. When I put my hand on the back of her head I felt a warm, sticky liquid. I pulled my hand away, and what I saw made me want to throw up. Blood. “Guys?” I lifted up my hand to show them what was going on.

“Oh my god! We need to get her to a hospital! I can’t believe we forgot to check! I mean she was with Caleb for almost a week, so I wouldn’t be surprised, but still! Wow...um...okay… that’s a lot of blood!”

“Alex, calm down.” Willie reached out to try and help ground Alex.

“Thanks Willie.”

“No problem hot dog.”

“Bro, what do you mean that we forgot to check?” I still didn’t understand what his panic was all about.

“She was left with Caleb. FOR A WEEK! What do you think he could’ve done? He made her believe we were gone! And we forgot to check if she was hurt physically rather than just emotionally!”

“Okay I get, but how are we going to get her to the hospital? We’re still ghosts.” Just as I said that I heard a poof and the sound of sirens in the distance. I turned to find out it was Reggie who poofed in. 

Weird, I never heard him leave.

“Way ahead of you dude.” Reggie stepped out of the way to reveal a concerned Flynn.

“Oh my god! Okay I called the hospital, they said an ambulance should be here in like two minutes.”

“Okay good. Thank you Flynn.”

“Anytime loverboy.” Reggie, Alex, and Willie all sent me knowing smirks. “Did I miss something?” Flynn questioned after noticing the looks I was receiving from the others.

“Just that Luke here is totally in love with the girl that is Julie Molina!” Reggie explained.

“I knew that, but why are you all looking at him like that?” 

This time Alex answered, “Because before all of this happened, we called him and Julie lovebirds and he kept denying it, and then you called him lover-boy. But this time he didn’t deny it.”

“Okay. Can we really stop talking about it and focus on the matter at hand.” I gestured to Julie.

“Of course.” Alex said.

“Yeah, sorry man.” Willie added.

“What he said.” Reggie replied.

Then Flynn said something I wasn’t expecting, “Sure, but just know, when we get through this and you and her finally end up together, that if you hurt her, I’ll find a way to make you die twice.” She glared   
and it scared me, but then her glare softened into concern as she turned towards her best friend.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“It’s open!” Flynn yelled.

A bunch of doctors and nurses flooded the room asking questions before loading Julie into an ambulance and rushing her to the nearest hospital with Flynn by her side.

\-----Time Skip to the hospital-----

Still Luke’s POV

We’ve been sitting in the waiting room for forever! Okay... I guess I’m exaggerating a little bit because realistically it’s only been two hours, but it definitely feels like forever!

Reggie and Flynn have been talking to each other through notes in one of her journals. Alex and Willie are both on the other side of the room, and Willie is trying to keep Alex calm. At least they all have someone! My someone is in some weird examination room getting checked out, and Ray and Carlos still don’t even know. 

I really just want to hit, punch, or throw something, but that would probably just cause more problems for Flynn. Lucky for me a doctor finally walked out asking for the family of Julie Molina.

“That’s me.” Flynn stands up, as do the rest of us. “Is she okay?”

“She’s okay.” We all let out a sigh of relief at that. “She’s just resting right now.”

“Okay. So what’s wrong with her?”

“It sounds worse than it is, but she has two cracked ribs, one bruised, a mild concussion, a fractured wrist, multiple lacerations along her back and torso, and quite a few bruises all over.” 

If I needed to breathe, I would’ve been worried at how my breath got caught in my throat as the list went on and on. 

“Now I have one question for you.” Flynn nods as to show that she’s listening. “How did all of this happen?”

“It’s quite a long story actually. You see, we went on a hike near her house, and Julie took quite a fall. I was really worried and kept asking if we should go to the hospital, but she kept reassuring me that   
she was fine. And I think you know the rest of it.” I had to hand it to Flynn. We were all so worried about Julie we completely forgot about the cover story and what she just spat out was complete brilliance.

“Okay, but how did she get all of the cuts?” Maybe I spoke too soon.

“She rolled through a pretty gnarly thorn bush during the fall.” Never mind, Flynn has this covered.

“That makes sense. Now I just have to ask if there is anyone else you would like to call?”

“No it’s just us. But would it be okay for me to see her now?”

“Of course, she’s in room 216 on the third floor. Just remember, it looks worse than it is.”

“Thank you doctor.”

With that, Alex, Reggie, Willie, and I all poofed up to Julie’s room, while Flynn took the elevator like a normal person.

I immediately sat down in the chair closest to Julie and took her hand.

“She’s going to be okay Luke.” I looked up to see Willie telling me.

“Yeah. I know. I was just really worried, I guess I still am.”

“I know the feeling.” Reggie piped in. “She looks so small on that hospital bed with all the tubes and wires she’s connected too.”

“Yeah, but remember what the doctor told Flynn, it just looks bad for now. Julie’s strong. She’ll be fine.” Alex added his two cents.

\-----Time skip-----

Still Luke’s POV

Waiting seems to be all that we’ve been doing for the past couple of hours. Flynn eventually joined us and took the seat on Julie’s other side to hold her other hand. At the moment, Flynn is asleep in her   
chair, Willie and Alex are cuddled up against the wall and asleep, and Reggie is asleep against Flynn’s chair. So it isn’t a surprise when I find myself drifting to sleep too.

\-----Time skip-----

Julie’s POV

The last thing I remember is Luke jumping towards me and then just darkness. The last time that happened, Caleb got me, so I guess you could say I’m kind of freaking out. 

All I can hear is this annoying beeping noise that just won’t shut up! But there’s also this other weird sound that almost sounds like… snoring? With that thought I finally opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

It was a hospital room from what I could tell, and it was filled with all the people I care most about, apart from Carlos and my dad. 

Flynn was asleep on my right side, and Reggie was asleep against her legs. Alex and Willie were curled up against a wall. And Luke was asleep, with his head leaning on my stomach.

By the looks of it, Caleb is still trapped in that small box. 

I’ve worried my friends enough for the past week, why not give them a break for a change. 

\-----Time skip-----

Luke’s POV

That nap was greatly appreciated. I don’t know if it was because I finally don’t have to worry about the psycho Caleb, or because I fell asleep on Julie. Wait. I fell asleep on Julie. Shoot, if the others see this,   
I’ll never live down the nickname of lover-boy. That was enough motivation for me to shoot up from my comfortable spot. 

Fortunately, everyone is still asleep. 

“Hey Luke.” I would know that angelic voice anywhere. Wait if Julie’s talking that means… she’s awake!

“Julie you’re awake! Are you okay?! Do you need me to wake up Flynn so we can get the doctor?! Is there…”

“Luke! Calm down!” she whispered-shouted. “I’m fine.”

“Fine? Julie, you passed out! You have a few cracked and bruised ribs, a bunch of bruises and cuts, a fractured wrist, and a mild concussion! You are anything but fine!”

“Okay. I’m not fine, but I will be. And if it helps, I’ll even let you helicopter parent me while I recover.”

“That’s fair. Just know that by the end of your recovery you’ll be wishing that you never met me.”

“I could never wish for that.”

“Oh really?” Why do I have the feeling I’m going to regret encouraging this?

“Yeah. I mean, who would I go to too when I need someone to make fun of when watching modern movies?” She smirked at me.

“Hey! If you weren’t seriously injured right now I would totally hit you on the shoulder.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“For wanting to hit you in the shoulder?” I sent her my own cheeky smirk.

“No you dork. Thank you for getting me back.”

“Of course Julie, why wouldn’t we have come for you?”

“Well… while I was in there Caleb used his weird ghost powers to make such a realistic vision that you guys came for me, but you lost. He made it look like you all blamed me, and at some point, I guess I started to believe it.” She wasn’t looking at me now. She seemed more interested in the jar full of popsicle sticks on one of the doctor’s cabinets.

“Hey. Jules.” She still refused to look at me. “I’m right here, and if I weren’t I wouldn’t have blamed you. Alex and Reggie wouldn’t either. Now Caleb is gone, so you don’t have to worry about that happening, if I have any say in it.” She still wouldn’t look at me. “Is there something else?”

“I guess I always knew you guys wouldn’t blame me, but I did blame myself. Caleb kept asking you questions like if it was worth it, and then he said something about losing everything for a girl you barely knew. And I know that it isn’t true, but I guess it made me realize how much I care about you guys.”

“Julie look at me.” She finally met my eyes. “Of course that isn’t true, and I would have liked to tell you this under better circumstances, but it looks like you need to hear it now. I love you. And not just like a friend, or little sister, like how Alex and Reggie feel about you. I love you like I really care about you and I understand if you don’t feel the same. I mean, I am a ghost and I don’t even know how it would work…” She cut me off by crashing her lips against mine, and it was the sweetest, most passionate kiss I’ve ever had. 

“I love you too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And I’m just as confused about this as you are, but I’m willing to try if you are.”

“Definitely.” I looked around and by some miracle, everyone else was still asleep. “So I’m thinking we keep this a secret between us. Just hear me out.” I said before she could protest.

“Go ahead.”

“Well, they clearly have wanted us to get together for a while, and if I know these boys as well as I think they do, they made a bet.”

“I’m guessing Flynn did too.”

“That’s what I was thinking. So I was wondering if we should use that to our advantage to get these lovebirds together.”

“Oh… okay I still don’t get it. Explain.”

“Well they don’t know that we’ve told each other how we feel yet. So how about I make a bet with Alex and Reggie that if I tell you how I feel, they have to do the same to Willie and Flynn. I know they’ll   
agree too because they’ve always underestimated me and my feelings.”

“Let’s do it. To make it better, I could do the same thing, but with Flynn and Willie, and their feelings towards Reggie and Alex.”

“Sweet let’s do it, but right now you need rest.”

“Couldn’t agree with you more.”

With that, Julie and I both went to sleep. And I was feeling better than I have in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked it! Please comment on what you think. The next chapter will be the epilogue, so once again hoped you liked it!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title tells you enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own JATP or Marvel

Julie’s POV

Luke was right, and the bet worked. Flynn was the first to follow through with her end of the bargain, then Reggie, then Willie, and finally Alex. 

“Can we please go on a triple date and go see the new Star Wars movie?” Reggie pleaded using his puppy dog eyes.

“We’ve already told you bro, no. You have to catch up on the ones we missed before we check out the newer stuff.” Luke explained to him.

“Fine. I’m gonna go see Flynn.” That got a few ‘Ooooooo’s, “Oh shut up. I could say the same thing about you four right now.”

“He’s gotta a point.”

“Alex! You’re betraying us?” Luke mocked hurt while putting a hand on his heart.

“I can’t believe my own boyfriend would leave me for the dark side.” Willie added fake gasping.

“Will you two shut up?” I threw a pillow at each of their heads. That led to a full out pillow war which finally ended when Reggie spoke up.

“For real though, I have to leave. So, bye!” 

“Bye Reg!” We all yelled back as Reggie poofed out to meet Flynn wherever they were meeting.

“Actually, Willie and I should probably get going too.” Alex stood up.

“Is it Thursday already?” Alex nods. “Well we can’t just not scream in an empty museum when it’s Thursday.”

“Wait what?” I’m very confused and a little concerned by that statement.

“Later Jules, and Luke just remember you hurt her, I hurt you.” Luke gulped “Alright later bro.” 

“Finally some alone time.” Luke turned towards me.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“So what do you want to do?”

“How about…” I feigned hesitation, “We catch you up on all the good movies that you missed. Like all the Marvel movies. Just wait until we get to the ones with spiderman in them! I mean Tom Holland is   
so hot!”

“Hey! Remember who your boyfriend is?”

“I know, sorry. Forgot I wasn’t watching the movies with Flynn again.”

“Well I know one way you can make up for it.” Uh oh. I know that smirk.

“And that would be?”

“Saying that I’m the hottest person ever.”

“Sorry, can’t do that.” I would do what he asked, if I didn’t have a thing called pride!

“That’s too bad because I guess I have to force it out of you now.” He couldn’t be serious.

“You wouldn’t dare.” I was already standing up from my seat getting ready to run.

“That’s where you're wrong.”

He shot up after me and we were running around the room until Luke finally tackled me and I was tucked tightly against the couch, underneath him.

“Say it!” He started tickling my sides.

“Never!” I was laughing so hard I almost couldn’t breathe.

“Fine by me. I can literally do this all day. I am dead, remember.” He was enjoying this too much. “Now say it.”

Maybe I could swallow just a little bit of my pride for now. At least no one else is in here to witness it. “Fine! You’re the ho-hottest pe-per-person I’ve eve-ever m-met!” I forced out, still having trouble   
breathing.

“I know. Now what were those movies you wanted to watch? Marvel?”

“Yep.” I could finally breathe now that he was off of me. “There’s a lot, but we’ll start with the Captain America ones.”

“Captain America?” He is so cute when he’s confused.

“You’ll have to watch to understand. I’ll go get popcorn, you get blankets.”

“You got it boss.” Luke saluted before poofing up to the loft to get tons of blankets that we didn’t really need.

\-----Time Skip-----

Luke’s POV

The movies weren’t even that bad, but they were even better because I got to watch them with Julie.

We were in the middle of the second movie when I felt a weight on my shoulder, gradually getting heavier and heavier. I eventually turned to see what it was, only to find Julie asleep on my shoulder.

It’s moments like these that I’m grateful that Caleb is gone for good. Julie has healed up for the most part. There are a few scars on her back from the cuts. But her ribs and concussion have fully healed!   
All that’s left is the fractured wrist, that is now nothing more than a sprain.

We still had another month and a half left of summer, and I intend on spending every moment with Julie. She did promise me that I could helicopter parent her after all until she was completely healed. And I could tell it was finally starting to annoy her which made it even better.

\-----Time skip-----

Still Luke’s POV

“Hey sleepy head.” Julie was waking up from her impromptu nap.

“Hey dork.” 

“Even in your sleepy state, you still manage to mock me.” I faked offense for the second time today.

“I’m hurt you think so little of me. I could mock you anytime, anywhere.” She feigned looking hurt.

“I don’t think little of you at all. In fact I think I love you!” I gave her my signature smirk.

“What a coincidence! I think I might just love you too!” She shot back the same smirk.

“For what it’s worth though, I really do love you Julie.”

“I know. I love you too Luke.”

And from that moment, I knew that we would be okay. Because I would die a second time before I let something come between us, and I can tell that Julie feels the same way.

\----------THE END----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Done! I really hoped you guys liked it! Please comment on what you think. And once again Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it. Please comment on any ideas you have for the story.


End file.
